This invention relates to electron sources and particularly to an electron multiplier device operating in a substantial vacuum and incorporating surface ion feedback.
Flat panel display devices wherein an electron multiplier with gas ion feedback is used as an electron source for a cathodoluminescent display have been suggested. Feedback is in the form of a positive ion beam which is produced by the interaction of electrons striking atoms of a residual gas in the device. One disadvantage of this type of display device wherein a residual gas must be used, is that during operation, the gas atoms become buried in internal components of the device, such as when ions are buried in a feedback target, thereby diminishing the gas content within the device during normal operation. Therefore, there is a need for an electron source that utilizes the advantages of an electron multiplier having ion feedback but that does not require a gaseous atmosphere in which to operate.